The Unthinkable Dinner Party
by Eureka234
Summary: Someone will have to kill me for writing this. Rin/Daikichi smut (M) in later chapters from the perspective of Kouki. Takes place after the manga epilogue. How can it be done? Read to find out.


_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own anything. Please enjoy.

When Rin approached me to invite me to dinner, I'll admit I was a little surprised. Ever since Daikichi and Rin announced that they were dating, a couple of months earlier, they had been seen around the neighborhood less and less.

I remember when Mum sat me down to explain it to me. She was very worried about how I would react. I told her I already knew. It was hard, but I had more time than everyone else to process the information.

Everyone was confused. Mum was in shock for weeks. It was as though the news put the world on hold for a while, like a dog being left outside on a leash.  
>I still remember Mum's face last Friday. She had her face in her hands. Tea couldn't even cheer her up.<p>

"I have no idea how to talk to Daikichi anymore" she said, wiping her eyes "It isn't that I don't want to. I am so unsure of what to say. I hate to admit it, but I am at a loss as to how to feel about their situation. It is so unusual. I don't want to call it wrong, but it is very strange"

"I know" I agreed. "Strange is putting it nicely"

"He called me the other day, asking if we could catch up over coffee" Mum said in a choked voice "I haven't returned the call yet. How rude is that of me?!"

It was like trying to speak to a friend, if you had found out they'd committed murder. It was burned into my mind. The sadness and anguish…

"Don't worry about it, Mum " I said "Just give it time. I'm sure Daikichi would understand."

I had no doubt about it. He was more than understanding at the worst of times. What was burned into my mind more was seeing Rin.

I opened the door, expecting the mail man with a video game I'd ordered, or one of Mum's chatty friends, but instead I was met with a flurry of blonde hair.

"Um… hi"

Rin was hiding her face. I presume she was blushing. It was hard to see. She had a box of mochi in her hand. I was taken aback. She was wearing a scarf, beanie and a beautiful dress. She was significantly paler from the amount of time she'd spent inside.

"Hey, Rin" I said "What brings you here?"

She bowed so low I could have sworn her nose touched her knees. She held out the box.

"Please accept this gift"

Silence. With trembling hands, I took it.

"Thank you" I bowed my head, ever so gently. Usually I would shoot a snarky come back, but I was too mesmerized by the expression on Rin's face. Her eyes slowly lifted to mine. I saw fear, unease. Tears.

"I…" she began. "Do you want to come to dinner? I… I miss having you two over"

"Of course I would" I said "I'll ask my mum. Do you want to come in?'

Rin shuffled her feet.

"Is it ok if I do?"

"Why wouldn't it be ok?" I asked. Rin avoided my eye as she stepped inside. She shrugged.

"There was an incident…" she began "Daikichi…"

"Daikichi, what?" I asked. I shut the door behind her. It was a lot warmer now that the blistery wind was stifled.

Rin took a shuddering breath "Daikichi's sister tried to beat me up"  
>"What?!" I gasped. Rin gulped.<p>

"I knew there would be resistance towards Daikichi and I being together, but not like _that_"

"Are you hurt?" I said, hurriedly "When did this happen?"

"Do I hear voices, Kouki-kun?" called my mother. She reached the corridor where Rin and I stood, and smiled.

"Rin, it's lovely to see you" she said "It was getting quiet around here"

It was astounding. Rin burst into tears. She ran towards my mother and hugged her.

We were all sitting around the dinner table five minutes later with tea.

"Thank you for the mochi." Mum said "I'm sure they'll be delicious."

In circumstances like this, I would put a hand on Rin's shoulder, but things were too fragile right now. Sitting next to her would have to do.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" I asked. Rin sipped her tea and took a few deep breaths.

"Well, we just went over to Grandma's place as normal. We forewarned them we had news of the unexpected variety. Of course, we knew there would be issues bringing it up, so Daikichi was the one that explained… I didn't think…"

Rin trembled and plonked her mug down ""It was just awful"

"That's enough now. Just rest" Mum said. Rin nodded.

I couldn't imagine what she was going through. Not only had I never been in a relationship before, but Rin's situation was 'strange', to put it nicely.

I was too polite to do anything worth writing about… until dinner rolled around.


End file.
